just hold on, we're going home
by cacaolatte
Summary: Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berjanji untuk pulang dari ruang operasi dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing. — au; twins!akakuro


Teriakan riuh yang mengikuti berakhirnya pertandingan sore hari ini masih terngiang di telinga Seijuurou. Bahkan teman-teman satu timnya masih membicarakan bagaimana selisih poin tim mereka dengan tim lawan begitu jauh. Semuanya masih bersorak gembira akan kemenangan yang kini terasa hambar di pikiran Seijuurou.

Baginya kemenangan hanyalah hal yang biasa di hidupnya. Seijuurou selalu memandang hidup ini didominasi oleh mereka yang menang, sedangkan mereka yang kalah tetap berada di bawah roda kehidupan.

Seijuurou selalu diajarkan untuk menang, sedari kecil, sejak ia mulai berbicara dan berjalan dan menulis.

Ia menang akan segalanya. Tiap kemenangan yang ia dapatkan memberi makan egonya, hingga satu titik Seijuurou muak akan sukses yang diperolehnya.

Dari semua kemenangan hanya ada satu yang terasa begitu pahit.

Seijuurou membuka seragam basketnya yang dipenuhi keringat, menatap luka melintang yang bertengger di perutnya.

Luka bekas operasi itu berkedut, seakan-akan mengenali memori spesifik yang diasosiakan dengannya.

* * *

**just hold on, we're going home**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Notes: AU; twins!akakuro

* * *

Jantung mereka dua, tapi sistem mereka satu.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya adalah teman sepermainan dalam hidup; konteks dalam hidup ini begitu harfiah, mengingat bagaimana mereka keluar dari rahim sang ibunda dengan perut yang masih menyatu. Proses pembelahan dalam rahim Akashi Shiori tidak berjalan sempurna, menghasilkan bayi kembarnya masih menempel satu dengan yang lainnya di perut.

Akashi Shiori bahkan tak sempat menarik kedua putranya dalam pelukan, atau mengelap darah yang melapisi tubuh mereka. Hembusan napas terakhirnya langsung diikuti dengan berisiknya tangis kedua anak kembar tersebut.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya hidup bersama setiap harinya, menjalani hari-hari mereka layaknya anak normal pada umumnya. Hanya saja tidak ada yang dapat melihat kedua anak kembar tersebut dan mengasosiasikan kata normal dengan keduanya. Dengan kedua tubuh yang berbeda, namun menyatu di bagian perut, tidak ada yang menganggap Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya normal; baik dari segi mereka berjalan, duduk, maupun berpakaian.

Keduanya tumbuh berkecukupan, melihat betapa mewahnya _mansion_ kediaman mereka. Akashi Masaomi selalu memastikan kebutuhan dan keinginan kedua putranya terpenuhi.

Hanya saja beliau tidak tahu bahwa yang begitu dibutuhkan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya adalah kasih sayang, sesuatu yang tak bisa dibeli secara materi. Masih tenggelam dalam duka atas kepergian sang istri, Masaomi sibuk di antara lembaran-lembaran pekerjaan yang perlu diselesaikannya.

Sebagai gantinya, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang sebuah keluarga.

—

Tidak akan ada anak sekolah dasar yang tahan melihat anak kembar dalam keluarga Akashi dan tidak berkomentar atas penampilan mereka. Keduanya sudah keluar masuk berbagai sekolah, sibuk mencari sekolah yang bebas akan sindiran murid-murid yang melayang bebas. Sekolah ketujuh, dan Masaomi memutuskan bahwa Seijuurou dan Tetsuya lebih baik melakukan _homeschooling_ saja.

Meskipun mereka anak kembar, tetap saja ada perbedaan yang kentara di antara keduanya.

Seijuurou tumbuh menjadi anak yang unggul dari segi akademis. Memori, daya pikir, pemikiran kritis, dan ketrampilan pemecahan masalahnya tumbuh pesat sedari dini. Siapa pun yang melihat Seijuurou tidak akan ragu bahwa ia mewariskan nama Akashi, mengingat bagaimana rumah tangga ini tidak mengenal artinya kegagalan.

Di sisi lain, siapa pun yang melihat Tetsuya akan meragukan bahwa dalam darah anak itu adalah darah sama yang mengalir dalam tubuh Masaomi dan Seijuurou. Tetsuya lebih lambat dalam menangkap materi, ia memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir jernih, tidak seperti Seijuurou yang langsung menemukan solusi atas suatu masalah dalam hitungan detik.

Setelah mereka selesai bersekolah dan guru mereka undur diri, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya suka belajar bersama. Meskipun dapat dilihat bagaimana aktivitas belajar bersama mereka meliputi Seijuurou yang mengajarkan Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun, aku masih tidak mengerti," Tetsuya mengerutkan kening; penyelesaian soal matematika yang dikerjakan Seijuurou tampak tidak masuk akal di matanya.

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum kecil, mengambil pensil lalu menunjuk ke arah permasalahan yang tidak dimengerti Tetsuya. Dengan sabar ia menjelaskannya lagi.

Namun sepertinya pekerjaan matematika ini terlalu berat bagi Tetsuya. Dalam waktu singkat, Tetsuya menghentikan tangan Seijuurou yang masih terus menunjuk ke arah penyelesaian soal sambil menjelaskan. Secara instan, Seijuurou berhenti berbicara.

"Aku agak lelah, Seijuurou-kun," Tetsuya berkata, "bolehkah kita istirahat sebentar?"

Seijuurou mengangguk singkat, mengetahui bahwa kembarannya tidak dapat beristirahat bahwa ia tidak memutuskan untuk melakukannya juga. Momen di mana Seijuurou mulai merendahkan tubuh hingga punggungnya menyentuh lantai, saat itu juga Tetsuya berbaring dengan punggungnya.

Meskipun sistem mereka satu, tubuh mereka tetaplah dua tubuh berbeda.

Seijuurou sadar bagaimana stamina Tetsuya lebih rendah darinya. Ia sadar bagaimana kembarannya itu lebih cepat lelah, lebih lambat dalam belajar, dan lebih cepat mengantuk.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Seijuurou meskipun pikiran berlarian dalam otaknya mencatat bagaimana beda dirinya dengan Tetsuya. Tak mungkin Seijuurou menyakiti saudara kembarnya dengan kata-kata, oleh karena itu ia hanya mengelus puncak kepala Tetsuya hingga pemuda berkepala biru itu menutup kedua matanya.

—

Saat mereka tidak belajar, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya gemar berjalan-jalan di taman pribadi milik keluarga Akashi untuk melatih keseimbangan mereka.

Sering pula mereka duduk di atas sofa dan hanya menonton televisi. Tetsuya gemar nonton film dokumenter, mempelajari alam, semesta, dan seisinya. Sementara itu Seijuurou lebih gemar menyaksikan acara televisi yang meliputi banyaknya pergerakan—secara singkat, olahraga.

"Tetsuya, kauingin jadi apa kalau sudah besar?" Seijuurou yang berusia sepuluh tahun pertama kali mengungkit topik itu ketika mereka duduk di atas sofa, film dokumenter akan kehidupan singa yang dilepaskan secara liar ada di hadapan mereka.

Tetsuya tampak mencerna pertanyaan Seijuurou untuk beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Astronot."

"Astronot?" Alis sebelah Seijuurou terangkat, tampak tertarik dengan jawaban kembarannya.

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. "Ya, karena aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya melayang di angkasa."

"Karena di sini kau tidak dapat bergerak bebas, bukan? Kau terikat denganku." Tetsuya memukul pelan lengan Seijuurou yang kini bergerak naik turun karena tawa tak terkontrol.

"Bukan itu saja, Seijuurou-kun," Tetsuya mengelak pelan, tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyalahkan Seijuurou atas keadaan mereka. "Aku ingin menyaksikan apa yang ada di luar sana, aku ingin lihat betapa besar semesta ini.

"Kita ini hanyalah komponen kecil tak berharga di semesta ini, Seijuurou-kun. Kau, aku, bahkan singa itu—kita tak ada apa-apanya dibanding semesta."

Seijuurou bersiul kecil mendengar jawaban Tetsuya. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di kepalanya akan keinginan dan ambisi Tetsuya yang luar biasa itu. Seijuurou hanya menolehkan kepalanya begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya, "kalau Seijuurou-kun?"

"Aku, ya?" Seijuurou meraih remote televisi, mengganti siaran televisi. Kini tertampang di hadapan mereka adalah pertandingan basket di mana pemain-pemainnya bergerak aktif.

Pertandingan ini berada pada seperempat akhirnya, dan Seijuurou tahu betapa berharga waktu yang tersisa—dan tentunya betapa sengit. "Aku ingin jadi pemain basket suatu hari.

"Dan aku akan menang dalam setiap pertandingannya."

"Tapi Seijuurou-kun harus terlepas dariku kalau ingin begitu, bukan?" Tetsuya membalas, tampaknya seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang polos, tapi begitu menikam dada Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya juga harus lepas dariku kalau ingin memakai atribut astronot."

Keduanya terdiam ketika mereka mencapai sebuah kesepakatan senyap untuk tidak membahas topik ini lagi.

—

Dua tahun setelah percakapan mereka itu, Masaomi memutuskan untuk memberikan putra kembarnya operasi untuk memisahkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Kemungkinan kegagalan dalam operasi tidaklah sebesar kembar siam pada umumnya, melihat bagaimana Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sudah memiliki tubuh masing-masing dan hanya tersambung di bagian perut. Banyak kasus di mana anak kembar siam masih berbagi tubuh yang sama.

Hal itu tidak cukup untuk menenangkan Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya, bahkan ketika mereka melangkah ke dalam ruangan operasi. Kedua anak berusia dua belas tahun itu bergenggaman tangan ketika dituntun masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, bukan, Seijuurou-kun?" Tetsuya mengutarakan kegelisahannya dalam bentuk pertanyaan, suaranya kecil dan hampir tak dapat terdeteksi dengan pendengaran normal. Hanya saja Seijuurou berbaring di sebelahnya, oleh karena itu ia masih dapat mendengar ucapan Tetsuya.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," Seijuurou membalas. Berlainan dengan Tetsuya, ia merasa yakin ketika mereka berbaring di atas meja operasi. Pencahayaan dari langit-langit ruangan operasi itu begitu cerah, seakan-akan memberitahu Seijuurou bahwa masa depannya akan begitu indah akan banyaknya kesempatan yang dapat diambilnya—dan juga Tetsuya. Ia berpikir bahwa operasi ini akan membantu mereka meraih mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Seijuurou menarik tangan Tetsuya yang mendingin, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Pegang saja tanganku, sebentar lagi kita akan pulang bersama-sama. Dengan tubuh masing-masing."

Tetsuya menutup mata, merasakan sakitnya jarum suntik yang mengalirkan cairan anestesi.

Mereka tenggelam dalam tidur yang dirasakan tak berujung detik berikutnya.

—

Seijuurou menyalakan air dari _shower_ bilik kamar mandi yang dipilihnya. Air hangat langsung menumbuk tubuhnya, dan dengannya keringat yang sebelumnya menempel di tubuhnya terbilaskan.

Memori itu terus terngiang dalam kepalanya, dan sakit pada luka di perutnya menjadi-jadi.

Ia merasa bersalah telah berbohong pada Tetsuya, merasa bersalah hanya fokus pada mimpi mereka—mimpinya hingga titik di mana ia mengunggulkan cita-citanya dibanding keberadaan Tetsuya.

Ia tidak mengingat bagaimana Tetsuya memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil, lebih mudah lelah, dan lebih tak tahan banting. Ia lupa bagaimana tubuh Tetsuya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding tubuhnya.

Ia bahkan tak bisa meminta maaf pada Tetsuya atas kebohongannya yang fatal.

Layaknya seorang pemenang, Seijuurou pulang ke rumah dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Tapi saat itu Seijuurou tidak ingin menjadi pemenang. Ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Tetsuya kalah dalam pertempuran hidup dan mati ini, rasanya menjadi pemenang tak ada artinya lagi.

Ia memang pulang dengan tubuh yang utuh.

Tapi ia pulang sendiri.

.

.

_Fin_

[05.02.19]


End file.
